


honeymoon daze

by theformerone



Series: tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kakashi and Gai get married and Anko gets wasted at their reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: “You’re cold, Nohara,” Anko says, pressing her mouth into Rin’s shoulder as she says it. “I never took you for the type to reject a confession with such cruelty.”She punctuates ‘crulety’ by nearly falling face first into Rin’s cleavage.for prompt no. 56. "What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven?” AnkoRin





	honeymoon daze

“What if I told you,” Anko drawls, the beer on her breath helping her slur her words, “that I’ve been  _in love_  with you? Since I was  _eleven_?”

Rin cocks her head at Anko. She’s managed to lose her jacket somewhere during the evening. She traded out her usual skirt for the standard jounin pants, but her mesh top and her clear lack of a bra beneath it had sober-Anko-wanting-you-to-stare written all over it. 

“I’d say,” Rin muses, holding Anko up, “I’d say that I knew that already.”

Anko nods slowly, as if this is not the answer she expected. Rin lifts her head to scan the room. 

The happy grooms are busy canoodling in the corner; Gai is a quiet drunk, and he’s made himself busy with tracing Kakashi’s fingerprints with his cheek. Kakashi hasn’t taken his eyes off his husband since their private ceremony. 

Obito is trying to make it seem as though it isn’t obvious, the way he’s been trying to get into Iruka’s pants all night. Kurenai and Asuma have been chain smoking with Izumo and Kotetsu. Yamato is snoring gently into Kakashi’s newly extended collection of houseplants, all of them wedding gifts. 

“You’re cold, Nohara,” Anko says, pressing her mouth into Rin’s shoulder as she says it. “I never took you for the type to reject a confession with such  _cruelty._ ”

She punctuates ‘cruelty’ by nearly falling face first into Rin’s cleavage. Her arms flail wildly, and she nearly throws herself onto the ground. Rin tightens her grip, gets one arm on Anko’s waist and the other on her arm, and drags her up a little bit. 

“Mitarashi,” Rin says, lifting an eyebrow at the inebriated jounin pawing at her. 

“Huh?” 

Anko looks up, her sharp honey gold eyes a little unfocused, her cheeks flushed with how much she’s had to drink. 

“I’m called Mitarashi Rin,” Rin explains, smiling, “Mitarashi Anko.”

Anko’s face is pinched, but slowly it relaxes. A wild smile blows over her face, and with one great heave, she throws herself further into Rin’s arms, nuzzling at the soft skin of her throat as she does it. 

“We’re married!” Anko cheers. “I forgot!”

“I noticed,” Rin says, amused. Anko just about starts trying to climb her, wrapping her legs around Rin’s hips and locking her arms around Rin’s throat. 

It may be time to go home. 

“Did you really know?”

The question is soft, spoken in warm breath against the shell of Rin’s ear. It’s shinobi quiet; something Anko is serious enough about to sober enough to ask. 

“Since you were eleven?” Rin asks. 

Anko nods, the brush of her hair against Rin’s throat signifying the movement. Rin gives a little shrug. 

“Yeah,” Rin says. “Wanna know how I noticed?”

“Uh-huh.”

Rin smiles and runs her palms gently along Anko’s thighs, swaying slightly. 

“Because I’ve been in love with you since I was ten.”

Anko gives Rin a full body squeeze, and from over Anko’s shoulder, Rin can see Kakashi give her a wave. Rin smiles, lets the expression crinkle her eyes, before she prepares to shushin the two of them home. Anko was an awfully cuddly drunk.


End file.
